Siegfriend V Amingo! Battle to the Death?
by W. Ch. Iggy
Summary: Two unrelated characters, Siegfried from Soul Caliber and Amingo from Marvel Vs. Capcom 2 slug it out in this short story.


"What…what _are_ you?" The well-armored warrior stuttered as he was confronted with his opponent for this match. "I am…the guardian of nature. The seeker of the wind…" Slinging the guitar over his back, Amingo reached to his sides and grasped the twin maracas he had slipped into his waist band. "…And it's time to lucharan!" With a grunt, the warrior propelled himself forwards, swinging the massive double handed sword in a destructive arc. Fire blossomed along the blade. The ever flexible Amingo flowed like water, side-stepping the blade and flattening himself out to slip beneath the blade and land two quick jabs to his opponent's stomach. As Siegfried labored to pull his sword from the impacted earth, he felt two swift blows to his torso, making his armor rattle in protest. How could maracas hurt so badly? Freeing his blade, he used the momentum to administer a fierce backhand to Amingo's face, just as his opponent was springing away. Amingo took the blow full force, which sent him spiraling backwards into the air only to hit the ground with a heavy thud. Rolling over he was punished again as Siegfried's sword slammed down on his rubbery flesh. Rolling to safety, Amingo sprung to his feet and sprinted in when he saw an opening. Jumping into the air, he spun and willed spiky protrusions into life all over his body. "Oof!" Siegfried staggered back In the face of such an attack. It was if he had been hit by a cannon ball! Raising a hand to clutch his chest and ensure the integrity of his armor remained; he soon brandished his sword and prepared for another assault. When Amingo came at him, flailing those maracas wildly, Siegfried planted the point of his sword into the ground and leaned away from it, effectively cancelling Amingo's harrying blows. Pulling his sword from the ground, Siegfried dashed forwards as he held the sword behind him, ready to deliver another sledgehammer blow. Amingo could barely fend off this newest onslaught as he raised the maracas and placed them together. The instruments that served as his weapon took the brunt of the weight of the sword, but it still sent a shockwave of pain through his arms. It loosened his grip just enough to send the maracas hurtling through the air to the other side of the area in which they were fighting. "Uh-oh…" He murmured as his eyes darted from his weapons back to his opponent. This was the opening Siegfried had desired! He swung the massive blade behind his head and dashed forth again, using his momentum to swing the blade in great, cleaving strikes down upon his foe again and again. His strange rival must have known that not even his curious, rubbery flesh could defy such a thrashing, for he unslung the guitar from his back and held it above him as he sank to his knees. Siegfried's blade struck home and was deflected, but he threw his body weight against it and the blade struck again and again, each time driving his foe closer and closer to the edge of the precipice upon which they struggled. Amingo knew the end was nigh if he became unbalanced upon the edge of the cliff which his tenacious enemy had driven him towards. If his defense faltered, if only for a moment, he knew that he would be annihilated. He had to think quickly! Returning the guitar to his back, Amingo thrust his hands into the ground, willing his fingers to become like roots and snake through the terrain. In a moment his finger-roots had shot into the soil, twining this way and that before breaking the surface with sprays of dirt. Yanking his palms from the ground, a large slice of the side of the cliff fragmented. He began to fall just as he felt the side of the enemy's blade slam into his cheek…

Siegfried was unprepared for what had just occurred. When the ground gave way beneath him, he had tried to curtail his last blow to try and regain his balance, but it was to no avail. His blade smashed sideways into the face of his opponent as Siegfried contorted sideways in the air, his hand still grasping the hilt of the weapon. They plummeted through the air side by side, each staring into the eyes of the other before the ground rushed to meet them. Siegfried hit the ground hard, seeing multi-colored explosions in his vision as his armor once again rattled fiercely in response. Amingo guessed that the man now lying and arm's length away from him was in just as bad a shape as he was right now. When Amingo hit the ground, his rubbery body saved his vital organs from being crushed by the force of the impact, and he had bounced once before being laid out on the ground. He came to his senses just as the man lying near him spoke. "We're…too evenly…matched…" He said as he drew a labored breath. "…Draw?" He asked."Draw…" Amingo replied before both sank into blissful unconsciousness.


End file.
